Haru Hyūga
Haru was born in the main branch of the Hyūga Clan.The Hyūga Clan elders said that he was destined to be one of the strongest Hyūga clan members that ever lived.He could use the Byakugan at a very young age..His most famous nickname is Karasu(烏) (literal meaning: The Crow) Background Haru was born before Naruto Uzumaki was by a year.Since he turned 6 he was trained by Hiashi Hyuga to use the Gentle Fist.He proved to be very good at it. Haru had a little bit of a rivalry with Neji Hyūga growing up as Neji also was very skilled at the art of the Gentle Fist. When Haru at the age of 7 Hiashi Hyūga noticed that he wasn't very talented at Ninjutsu Haru knew some fire style ninjutsu but that was it,This made Hiashi disappointed in Haru.It was looking like Neji was going to be the better Hyūga After all.Hiashi thought it was a waste because Haru possessed very high chakra reserves comparable to that of Naruto Uzumaki that Hiashi thought he was surly going to be very skilled at ninjutsu. Haru's chakra control was amazing for a child at the age of 8 Haru could walk on walls using chakra control.Haru's chakra control skills was so high that when ever he would train he didn't spend much chakra because of his chakra control and if this was mixed with his amazing chakra reserves he could fight for hours. Although Haru wasn't very good at Ninjutsu he was very good at Taijutsu he rarely was hit by anyone he was very good at dodging,evading,and counter attacks.He also was ver gifted physically he was very strong and his speed was good. Haru loved Genjutsu he looked at it as a mysterious place that people didn't know much about and some didn't even bother to know.He noticed that Ninjutsu was getting the more attention than Taijutsu and Genjutsu.And Genjutsu was getting the least attention between the three.As some shinobi attack only by Ninjutsu,and some attack only by Taijutsu but there was no shinobi that he knew of used solely Genjutsu in his attacks.Haru thought people didn't pay much attention to Genjutsu because they didn't know it's full extent so he decided that he was going to be the one to discover the mysteries of Genjutsu. Haru knew that he didn't possess the Sharingan to help him in his quest to master genjutsu ,However he was obsessed with genjutsu that something like not possessing the sharingan wouldn't stop him from trying to learn genjutsu. He studied genjutsu and knew that there is a way to sort of substitute sharingan,a way to enhance his genjutsu ability that way was mastering Yin Release so he began training to master it at a very young age he was nine years old.Because of his young age Haru couldn't master Yin Release but he showed signs of potential in Yin Release mastery at the age of 10,However he still had a long way to go. The Academy Haru entered the Academy the same year Neji Hyūga entered it.By that time he had mastered the basics of the Gentle Fist. He got the highest grades in the genjutsu class and also in the taijutsu class but he got an average grade in the ninjutsu class. One of the worst students was Rock Lee.Lee couldn't use chakra properly,When he failed in using jutsu unlike the other students lee was made fun of people always brought him down,But lee didn't give up when ever someone made fun of him for being unable to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu he would always reply by the same sentence ("I'll show you,I don't need ninjutsu or genjutsu I'll become a great shinobi using only my Taijutsu") when he said this sentence everybody would make fun of him even more but Haru admired Lee's determination and spirit and they became best friends. As time passed Haru didn't get the highest grades in Taijutsu class some time Neji Gets the highest Grades in Taijutsu class while Haru came in second and sometimes it's vice versa.This made the rivalry between the two even stronger,Who would get the highest grades,Who would master the gentle fist,Who would be the Hyūga clan genius. Eventually Both Haru and Neji became equals in the art of the gentle fist.And they finally graduated the academy.By that time their skills has been greatly enhanced.Neji was a genuis at the art of the gentle fist,Haru was no less than him at the gentle fist art Haru's Genjutsu was greatly enhanced he could actually use Yin Release by that time.Haru also picked up some ninjutsu skills which was unexpected from him as Haru didn't like ninjutsu very much. Life as a Genin Haru was assigned to a four man squad the sensei was Warujie this made Haru disappointed because he wanted a sensei that will help him push his genjutsu to the next level while Warujie was a ninjutsu specialist. His two teammates were Daichi Sarutobi and Miyako Senju. Haru had some trouble fitting in with Daichi they fought a lot Haru saw Daichi as a loser who depended on weapons and taijutsu to hide his lack of ninjutsu skills,Daichi said that Haru was being cocky and that he could beat him when ever he wishes. As for Miyako,Haru thought that she had great potential unlike Daichi because she was a medical ninja and he thought that she would prove useful in the future. The three went on various missions together they noticed that their abilites complete each other. A Master in Taijutsu One day Haru was training in the training fields he was improving his taijutsu and chakra control.He didn't know that he was being watched by The Handsome green beast of the leaf,Might guy saw his great physique and his determintion and lee already told Might Guy about Haru and how great of a shinobi he is.Haru thought he heard something so he activated his Byakugan,He saw someone hiding in the trees. "Who's there? show yourself" said Haru aggressively. "Don't worry my boy I am not your enemy" said Might Guy as he stepped out of the trees. "Then who are you?" Said Haru while looking at Might Guy's weird appearance. "I AM THE HANDSOME GREEN BEAST OF THE LEAF MIGHT GUY!!!!!" said Might Guy loudly with excitement while striking a weird pose. "Excuse me?" said Haru. "*sigh* I train Neji and Lee" said Might Guy. Haru was interested to know what Neji's sensei was watching him train for. "Why were you observing my training for Guy-sensei" Said Haru. "Well I see potential in you kid you have great natural physique and i would like to train you.....TO BECOME A MASTER IN TAIJUTSU!!!!" Said Guy while doing another weird pose. Haru accepted immediately and from that day started to training with Might Guy to improve his taijutsu.This was when Haru was 13 years old. Guy's Training was very hard he made Haru run laps around the village.He trained him with very heavy weights,even heavier than what lee uses.He would make him do push-ups and sit-ups and a lot of physical training. Might Guy's training made Haru very fast and it gave him a lot of strength and a lot of stamina. Eventually Haru became stronger and faster than Rock Lee. The Chunin Exams Shortly after Naruto Uzumaki left the village the chunin exams were held again,It was very intense.The rivalry between Haru and Neji was pushing the two of them forward.Lee wasn't out of the competition as he was doing very good as well and as time passed on Daichi was no less than the other competitors in fact he was fancied to win as much as every one else. Haru reached the finals and it was against Daichi.Haru ended up wining the match and was promoted to Chunin. Department One day Haru heard a horrible news which was that his sensei Warujie was announced a criminal for the practice of forbidden techniques Haru was very sad for that bad news although he suspected Warujie to be hiding something in the first place.. Ninjutsu Training By the age of 14 Haru discovered that his disadvantage was being weak at ninjutsu.He discovered that his affinity was Lightning Release.He began training at ninjutsu it was amazing how far he has gone in such a short period of time.It was because he was using the shadow clone method he could easily use it thanks to his huge chakra reserves and the training he got from Might Guy pushed his stamina a lot.He mastered lightning release by the age of 15 but his lightning wasn't normal it was stronger than any other lightning user and he used lightning as his basic ninjutsu. He also discovered that he can use Water Release.He trained on using water release also and he reached zabuza's level before he turned 16. He started to train on Yang Release to improve his ninjutsu.He also started training on medical ninjutsu as he has very good chakra control.His medical ninjutsu became very strong as he surpassed kabuto's level.This is because he is using the shadow clone method. He also started meditating to reach balance between yin and yang. Dreams and Ambitions Haru's dream is to become hokage one day. He wanted to protect and help the leaf village by all means.Training hard hoping that one day his dream comes true,After realizing his ambition Haru trained none stop he used the shadow clone method of training which increased his strength efficiency including ninjutsu,taijutsu and his favorite genjutsu.Not to mention that he reached an amazing level in a relatively short period of time as the shadow clone method shortened his training time exponentially.He meditated for extended periods of time to reach Yin-Yang mastery. He then was promoted to jonin and by the age of sixteen which didn't satisfy him because he wished that he progressed faster. Becoming the best in Konoha In the fourth shinobi war Haru displayed unmatched skill and experience, his training with Might guy prepared him for fighting for extended periods of time he could fight all day long. Not to mention that he completed all his missions with success not failing in anyone of them. He also mastered Yin-Yang chakra which made him very stronger than before.It was clear that Haru reached a very high level as a shinobi. Haru decided to leave konoha for the time being and Travel the ninja world in search of power. On his way he learned many jutsu one of them was a jutsu from a friend of his in Kirigakure who was a hunter-nin and the technique is Secret Technique: Mist Rain. Appearance Haru has black soft hair and his eyes are normal sized.His height is average and he has a very beautiful smile.He is a handsome man. Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun 06 Haru Yoshida 2.jpg Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun 04 Haru Yoshida 6.jpg 183461.jpg Genin When he was a Genin he wore a white shirt with the Hyūga symbol on the back of his shirt.He also wore black pants and White sandals.He wore a Black headband on his forehead ,it was a short clothed headband. Chunin & Jonin After getting promoted to Chunin Haru wore a black headband on his forehead with long cloth and the chunin vest with a black shirt under it.He also wore black pants and sandals.He also had a black glove similar to Kakashi's.He had a Kunai and shuriken holster tied to his right leg also he had a weapon pouch tied to his waist. Personality Haru has a very interesting personality, He is rough in his way of talking and he is always sleepy looking even during battle his eyes are half closed he has a chilled personality. He doesn't care what happens around him he just wants to get stronger no matter what. He is also a bit arrogant as he thinks he is better than his teammates Miyako Senju and Daichi Sarutobi. He rarely smiles out of joy he mostly smiles as an indication of his confidence and when he wins a battle he sort of rubs it in the opponent's face. He doesn't talk too much. His favorite food is any kind of meat and he dislikes most vegetables. He likes the color black. He likes to act like he doesn't fear anything but actually he has a subconscious fear of facing his old sensei Warujie for some unknown reason. Other than that he is very brave and wise as he doesn't take unnecessary risks. His comments in battle and his notes are somewhat sarcastic but he is serious most of the time. He is also known to enjoy battling and he tries to extend the time of the battle as much as possible because he enjoys toying with his opponents. Abilities Haru is the best shinobi the leaf village has, he is the student of Might Guy and he managed to surpass even him making Haru a fearful shinobi. He managed to reach and amazing level in such young age because he was using the shadow clone method in all of his training. Taijutsu Since he was trained by Might Guy Haru showed great taijutsu skills he was very good at hand to hand combat by using his fists but, he was also an expert in the Gentle fist art as he is the strongest Hyūga in the gentle fist. He was noted to be the best Hyūga that ever lived. He has a special ability that is that he can hit a moving target in the chakra point that Haru wishes even if the target was moving at blinding speed, Haru used this ability to secretly hit his opponent's chakra points in the heat of battle. His speed is blinding as he was trained by Might guy Haru managed to reach his speed and maybe even exceed it. Not to mention his amazing strength and stamina, thanks to being trained by Might guy Haru has amazing strength and he can fight for an entire day without fatigue. This made people fear Haru all around the lands. He was known to be a Taijutsu master and that no one can be compared to him in taijutsu. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Haru wasn't very good at ninjutsu at the beginning of his life however, He trained very hard until he reached a great level in ninjutsu.He found out that he has Lightning Release he also discovered that he has Water Release and Wind Release Haru used the shadow clone method to enhance his nature transformation becoming a excellent in ninjutsu. Haru can make hand seals almost as fast as Kakashi Hatake can. Later on Haru discovered he also has Earth Release making him a very strong ninjutsu user. His affinity is unknown as he has very powerful Lightning Release and very powerful Wind Release. 'Lightning Release' Lightning release is Haru's strongest nature transformation, he was born with a very strong lightning release that it was amazing how strong it was when he grew up. He can incinerate an entire army and turn them into ash with his lightning release giving Haru an advantage over water release users and earth release users. Haru is not affected by his own chakra so his lightning release will not have any effect on him even if it hit him directly. 'One Handed Seals' Haru is able make one handed seals as he is able to preform Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique with only doing two one handed seals which are (Tiger → Rabbit). And many various techniques. Genjustu As for genjustu it is Haru's most powerful skill, he can use high level genjutsu not to mention that it's very hard to break out of thanks to Haru's great chakra control. He uses genjutsu to trick his opponent into making the wrong move, he uses genjutsu based on crows giving him the name (Crow). He became very popular for his genjutsu, making the bravest of men tremble when they hear the name....Karasu. Haru also stands out in breaking genjutsu as he was the genius who developed Hyūga Genjutsu: Release, he made this technique to give him the advantage against genjutsu users. He didn't stop there as he trained his eyes to see through genjutsu of course it's no where near the level of the Sharingan but Haru can realize that he is in a genjutsu as he trained both of his eyes to see through genjutsu just like Deidara did with his left eye. Dōjutsu Haru posses the Byakugan the Hyūga clan Kekkei Genkai, Haru had been granted the ability to have 360º vision, except for a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae. Haru also gained ability to see the chakra pathway system. His eyes allows him to see anything within a range of 20 kilometers. It has been noted that Haru's Byakugan is stronger than normal members of the Hyūga Clan as he can see farther than any normal memeber when he activated his Byakugan. Intelligence Since being a little boy Haru was very intelligent as it reflected in his style of genjutsu he also makes great use of shadow clones as he uses them to gain intelligence about his opponent in battle so that he could find a way to trap them. He is a strategist as he can analyze his opponent to make a proper counter. He very rarely is tricked by someone as in battle he anticipates anything. Chakra Chakra Reserves Haru's chakra reserves are unimaginable as he posses chakra as great as a tailed beast maybe even greater. He uses this chakra reserves to use high level techniques without fatigue giving him advantage over his opponent. Chakra Control Haru has very good chakra control he did even before entering the academy as he could walk on water when he was only ten years old. He also has complete control over his chakra points as he can push as much chakra as he wishes from them and he can also apply nature transformation to it making a devastating attack. Chakra Type Fighting Style Haru uses a unique fighting style besides his gentle fist and swift release he uses shadow clones to make ultimate collaboration between them so that he can lunch devastating techniques with great speed. He combines swift release with gentle fist to create an unstoppable force. He also combines lightning release with his gentle fist to destroy his opponent's nerve system. He also uses advanced styles of Chakra Absorption Technique as he made a lot of jutsu based on it. As showen in his battle with Burakku Ekazu. Plot Arcs Category:Characters Category:World Devastator